Josh Jackson
Josh Jackson was one of the survivors of Oceanic 815. Before the crash, he was made an orphan when his parents were kidnapped; Charles and Vanessa Widmore later adopted him. When he got older, Josh started to work with Charles in order to find his parents. After the crash, he, along with Charlotte, became the de facto leader immediately. He started to grow a bond with Charlotte during his time on the island. Before the crash Childhood When Josh was a child, his mother, Helen, came into his room and told him to hide because they were "going to play a game". When Josh hid in his wardrobe, he heard his father, who was downstairs, get taken by a large group of men. He then witnessed his mother get taken as well. Not long after, Josh was put up for adoption, and he was adopted by Charles Widmore and Vanessa Widmore, who already had a teenage daughter, Penny. ("Woman in Black") At the age of sixteen, Josh, his girlfriend and his friends started to get into trouble with the law. They came up with a smart plan to steal an expensive necklace from a jewellary shop, however, they were caught when doing so and they were arrested. Charles came to bail Josh out and he took him home while lecturing him, but Josh didn't seem to care or listen. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Working for Charles Widmore When Josh was 19, Charles Widmore offered Josh a deal; if he became his personal assisstant, then he would help find Josh's real parents. Josh accepted reluctantly. Years later, when walking down a street one day in Los Angeles, Josh received a phone call from his boss instructing him to come to Australia because he had 'found one of them'. When Josh arrived in Australia, he entered a large, warehouse. When he turned the lights on, he noticed a man tied to a chair, gagged and blindfolded with two armed men stood next to him. On the phone, his boss instructed Josh to interrogate the man, but Josh refused. The two armed men then started to shoot at Josh, one bullet hit his arm, but then he escaped. A short while later, Josh took the next flight home back to Sydney, this flight was Oceanic Flight 815. ("Man in Black") ("Secrets") Oceanic Flight 815 On board Oceanic Flight 815, Josh bumped into a pregnant girl, Claire Littleton. She dropped her luggage, so Josh picked it up for her. The two chatted briefly to each other and then Josh mentioned her pregnancy. She told him she was giving the baby up for adoption. Josh apologized, but Claire assured him she was fine. She then told him about the psychic she talked too and why she was going to Los Angeles. The two then went their separate ways. Mathew and Abigail witnessed this. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") When Josh went to put his bags in an over head compartment, he had difficulties after being shot earlier, so Hassan came up to him and helped him. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Later, as Oceanic Flight 815 was in the air, Josh was sat next to a woman, Anya. They talked about how the air steward, Cindy Chandler was flirting with another passenger, Jack Shephard. Josh then left to go to the bathroom. As he arrived at the bathroom, Cindy announced that people should put their seatbelts on. But, Josh ignored it, as he found a toilet, Charlotte quickly fell out of the room. She apologised and then left. As the turbulence got stronger and stronger, Josh sat back down in a seat. The plane then crashed. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) Josh woke up at the crash site and saw everyone running and screaming. After regaining his vision he noticed a dark haired woman, Charlotte, and he helped her escape from the wreckage above her that was about to fall on top of her. After he saved her, she was angry they left a man to die. Later that night, as the survivors got into groups, Josh joined the food group along with Charlotte and Alex. Even later, Josh was among the survivors as they heard the monster in the jungle. In the morning, whilst all gathered around in a big circle, Josh took charge and told the groups that they need to start doing the jobs. He, Charlotte and Alex went searching the jungle for food. Whilst searching for food, Josh found a baton rested on the ground inside a bamboo grove, but Charlotte took it off of him. When they got out of the bamboo, Josh hid with Charlotte and Alex when they heard the noises of the monster. Later they all ran back towards camp after Alex witnessed the pilot's death. ("A New Beginning, Part 1") When they arrived back to the camp, they found Joe lying on the floor, disorientated and injured. When Joe fell unconscious, Josh and Charlotte decided to go and find Elliot so he could help Joe. But before they could leave, Samantha found them and then she showed them the way to Elliot. They all then left, leaving Alex with Joe. A little while later, when they find the group, they take them all back to camp in a hurry. ("A New Beginning, Part 2") When they arrived at the camp, they noticed Alex was missing, and then they mysteriously found Joe dead. A little while later, Josh decided with Charlotte, Hassan and James that they should bury him. The next morning, when the grave was dug, Josh attended Joe's brief funeral and he listened as Melissa said a few words about him. When the funeral was finished, Josh and Charlotte decided that it would be best if to move to the beach. He then moved to the camp later that day with everyone else. ("Say Goodbye") Later that day, Josh along with Charlotte, got the group all together. A little while later, when the sun was starting to set, everyone was gathered around a fire, Josh and Charlotte. They told the group that they would need to get a search group to find Elliot, William and James, after the idea was quickly put down by the group, Elliot, William and James arrived back to camp with two new members. ("Intruder Alert") As food in the camp started to become low, people began to fight over was was remaining, Josh broke up a fight between Hassan and William. Later, Josh went out into the jungle to find food with other survivors. Whilst on the search, Josh stopped to go to the toilet. When he wondered away from the group, he came upon an old man, standing in the jungle. When Josh talked to him, he didn't respond. But the man disappeared suddenly when Josh looked away briefly after hearing a man shout in the distance. When the group arrived back to the camp with food, they gave it to everyone, but without him knowing, he was being watched by a periscope sticking out of the sea. ("Man in Black") One day, whilst around a camp fire, Josh and Charlotte listened to Olivia as she told them the story of what happened to her the previous days. ("Run Away, Run Away") When Samantha hurt her ankle, Josh watched as Elliot examined it, and then when Charlotte and Michelle went to get the medical supplies from the plane, Josh offered to come, but Charlotte declined. And later, when Tom saved Anya from drowning, he stood by as Tom did CPR. ("Blame") When Alex mysteriously returned to camp, Josh took charge and made sure he rested for the day. Later on, when he was walking with Charlotte in the jungle, he tried to get her to say why she was in Australia, but she didn't say because Abbie came up and told them they found something, a wooden pallet. The next day, Olivia informed Josh about Darien's disappearance. ("Crazy People") One morning, Josh and Charlotte were seen chatting by William. Later on, when he talked to Darien, William told Josh and Charlotte about other people being on the island, natives. Josh then suggested they go and find the natives. ("I Spy With My Little Eye") When he discovered that Alex had been attacked again, Josh decided to call a group meeting, and in it, he set up a group of seven people to go and find the mysterious people. ("Leave Me Alone") When on the search for the natives, Josh was knocked unconscious among everyone else, and he was put in a cage with Abbie. Later, the woman from the submarine, Vanessa Widmore, asked him who Alex Parkinson was, he didn't answer her, so she left, angry. Later, he hid with Abbie as the monster killed all the guards outside of the cage. ("Woman in Black") Days later, Josh explained to Abbie his plan about how they were going to escape. ("Pax Postremo") Two days later, when he asked Vanessa why she was moving everyone into another room and she ignored him, Josh then thought it was necessary to go through with the plan, so later, he slit a guards throat, escaped the cage and ran off with his friends. ("Let Go") They eventually found their way back to the camp after some disagreements, only to find that Hassan left to find them. Later, after reconciling with Charlotte, she showed him Mark's dead body and Josh got Alex and James to bury it. When Vanessa arrived at the camp and she started shooting, Josh took cover and didn't get shot; he then stood by Hassan as he died. ("An Eye for an Eye") That night, Josh dug a hole for Hassan to be buried in. The next day, he went to to cockpit with Charlotte to find a transceiver, but they went back before they could because something scared Charlotte. And the day after that, when James and Alex returned from Vanessa's camp, Josh witnessed them say Thomas didn't have a file. ("It's All My Fault") When Alex was attacked by Darien, Josh tried to break up the fight. Later on, Josh saw Michelle after she was attacked and then he later told Darien that she was fine. ("Desperate") When James suggested they move the camp, Josh bluntly said no. He then watched as James found out about Darien stealing a file. ("Come Back to Me") Days later, when Anya was missing, Josh went around the camp asking if people had seen her. He then announced to the group that she had been kidnapped by Thomas. ("Ah, but Underneath") Josh then started to go look for Anya, but he had no luck so he insisted that everyone from the camp went to look for her. ("The Search") After Emma, Michelle and Samantha didn't return from their search, Josh started to regret letting them go. He then attended to a sick Elliot and he waited for Samantha to return. Josh tried to find out what was wrong with Elliot, but he couldn't. When Samantha returned, he told her about her father and then the next morning asked if he was alright as he comforted her. ("Secrets") One morning, Alex told Josh that he and Charlotte had sex the night before; much to Josh's surprise. ("Regretful Heart") The next day, Josh found Samantha looking through Olivia's things, but he left her to it, thinking she was getting water. ("The Blackmail Letter") Josh eventually talked to Charlotte about her one night stand, she insisted it was a mistake. ("Flying the Nest, Part 1") Later that day, Charlotte told Josh about her father dying in a car crash and he put that as the reason why she kept seeing him on the island. ("Flying the Nest, Part 2") That night, Josh watched as Anya arrived back. He asked where she had been, but she said they had to move immediatly. He and Anya decided they would need guns, so Josh went to get his two, but he could only find one, making him become suspicious. When they arrived at the plane, Josh started to shoot at the natives when Anya got shot. He successfully shot Robert, killing him, and then he started to shoot at Thomas, but he hit the plane that Steven and Aled was on. He watched as the plane crashed into the ocean, making him get angry and disappointed. Thomas then escaped after killing Rebecca. ("Flying the Nest, Part 3") Days 44-67 (Season 2) When everything calmed down, Josh carried Anya back to the beach camp along with Charlotte, Samantha, Darien, Ji and Abbie so Elliot could help her bullet wound. When he arrived, he found Elliot dead in his tent. ("That Pretty Little Picture") Josh then attended Elliot's funeral and he helped fill in the grave. ("A Loose Thread") Later on, Josh attended to Anya's wound and then he got to know Ji better. The next morning, Josh stopped Samantha from attacking Olivia and he tried to lecture her. He then went to go find Michelle and Emma and when he arrived at the metal wall, he banged and yelled at the door. ("Actus Reus") The next day, Josh questioned Blaine and Heather and then later went back to the camp. ("Now I Know") The next day, when Josh found out Emma left for the Twin Station, he decided to leave her there. ("The Whole Shabang") Later on, Josh listened to Darien and Melissa as they told the camp about the man they saw in the jungle. The next day, Josh witnessed Ellie arrive at the camp. ("Copy Cat, Copy Cat") He later planned to get Emma from the Twin Station with Michelle as he lost trust in Robert and Peter. ("Look Into Her Eyes and You Will See Her Pain") Later that day he left with Michelle and was waved off by everyone at the camp. ("Blame it on the Parents") The next day, they arrived at the station. When they got their Josh asked Robert and Peter where Emma was, but they said she'd left for the camp earlier on. However, Josh didn't believe them. ("When Disaster Strikes") The next day, when heading back to camp, Josh found Samantha wandering the jungle. When he arrived at the camp, Charlotte told him about the attack. ("That Crazy Little Thing Called Love") The next day, Josh went to search for Olivia with Will, Darien and James. During the search, Josh found out that William had feelings for Charlotte. After questioning him, Will became aggressive, but then they found Olivia... with Mathew. ("Moments in the Woods") Trivia *Josh has met all of the main characters. *Out of all the main characters from Lost, Josh has only met Claire and Penny. **He has seen Jack on the plane, but he did not talk to him. *Josh is the only character that has appeared in all the episodes so far. **Josh was only main character who appear in all Season 1 episodes with speaking lines. *Josh has the most flashbacks of any character. Category:Main Characters Category:Charlotte's flashback characters Category:Flashback characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters based on real people